Twilight Saga Wiki:PhotoPop Giveaway official rules
NO PURCHASE NECESSARY. VOID WHERE PROHIBITED. 1. Eligibility. In order to be eligible to participate in this Wikia.com’s Anonymous Giveaway Sweepstakes (the “Sweepstakes”), an entrant must be at least 18 years or older and a legal resident of one of the 50 United States or the District of Columbia. Entries are limited to individual consumers only; commercial enterprises and business Entities are not eligible. Employees of Wikia Inc. (“Sponsor” or “Wikia”), Columbia TriStar Marketing Group, Inc., any of their respective affiliates, or any agencies directly associated with this Sweepstakes (collectively, the “Sweepstakes Entities”) and members of such employees’ immediate families (defined as children, parents, siblings or spouses) or households (whether related or not) are not eligible to participate or win. 2. Sponsor. The Sponsor of this Sweepstakes is Wikia Inc., 500 3rd Street, Suite 405, San Francisco, CA 94107. All questions regarding this Sweepstakes should be directed by email to Sponsor at alessandra@wikia-inc.com. 3. Timing. The Sweepstakes begins on November 17, 2011 at 12:01am Eastern Time (“ET”) and ends on December 12, 2011 at 11:59pm Eastern Time (“ET”) (the “Sweepstakes Period”). 4. How to Enter: During the Sweepstakes Period, users may visit the Sweepstakes site, http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User%20blog:JoePlay/PhotoPop%20Giveaway a) In order to enter into the Sweepstakes, users must be a logged in user of Wikia. Users may register for an account with Wikia.com by going to Wikia.com and following instructions on the site to create a new user login. Users must provide their full name and valid email address within their Wikia account profile pages in order to be eligible. Entrants must be logged into the Sweepstakes Site in order to leave a response on the Blog Post. b) Users must follow the instructions and enter the Sweepstakes by playing the PhotoPop game and posting the following text to their Twitter account: "I just played Wikia's #PhotoPopApp @TwilightersWiki for a chance to win $250 to @Fandango http://ow.ly/7wPYq". Winners will be selected randomly, please see Section #6 for details around Winner Selection. After a user posts the specified phrase to Twitter, he/she will automatically receive one (1) entry into the Sweepstakes. Limit: Users may enter one (1) time during the Sweepstakes Period. Multiple entrants are not permitted to share the same email address. Any attempt by any entrant to obtain more than the stated number of entries by using multiple/different email addresses, idEntities, registrations and logins, or any other methods will void that entrant's entries and that entrant may be disqualified. Use of any automated system to participate is prohibited and will result in disqualification. In the event of a dispute as to any registration, the authorized account holder of the email address used to register will be deemed to be the entrant. The “authorized account holder” is the natural person assigned an email address by an Internet access provider, online service provider or other organization responsible for assigning email addresses for the domain associated with the submitted address. The potential winner may be required to show proof of being the authorized account holder. Please note: winners will be notified via the email address provided on their entry form Only entries received within the Sweepstakes Period will be accepted. Entries must comply with Wikia Terms of use, which can be found at http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use. To the extent the Wikia Terms of Use are in conflict with these Official Rules, these Official Rules shall prevail. 5. Limitations on Entries. Limit (1) entry per person/email address for the duration of the Sweepstakes Period. Entries received from any person in excess of the stated limitation will be void. Entries generated by script, macro or other automated means or by any means which subvert the entry process are void. All entries become the property of Sponsor and will not be acknowledged or returned. 6. Winner Selection/Notification: Before a Potential Winner will be deemed an Official Winner, he/she will be required to execute and return an Affidavit of Eligibility and a Liability Release/Publicity Release (except where prohibited) (the “Affidavit/Release”) and any other legal documents that Sponsor may require, including, but not limited to, a W-9 tax form, within three (3) business days from the date of Sponsor sending such documents to the Potential Winner or be subject to disqualification. The Potential Winner must be able to provide proof that the Potential Winner is eligible to be deemed an Official Winner to Sponsor’s satisfaction. If the documents are not returned within that time, or Potential Winner or Official Winner is found to be ineligible, or does not comply with the Official Rules, then he/she will be disqualified and an alternate Potential Winner may be selected. A prize notification being returned as undeliverable will result in disqualification of such Entry. Potential Winners will be notified via email address provided on the entry form. This email address must reside in a User’s Profile Page on Wikia. Only Entries received within the Sweepstakes Period will be accepted. Wikia will attempt to notify winners by email within approximately three (3) days following selection of each winner. Wikia is not responsible for any delay or failure to receive notification for any reason, including inactive email account(s), technical difficulties associated therewith, or winner’s failure to adequately monitor any email account or physical address. Each winner must then respond to Wikia within forty-eight (48) hours. Should the winner fail to respond to Wikia or be disqualified, Wikia reserves the right to select a new, replacement winner. Unclaimed prizes will not be awarded. Wikia will not provide a monetary equivalent for any prizes. Individuals may request the name of the winners by submitting a self-addressed, stamped envelope before January 1, 2012 to: 500 3rd Street, Suite 405, San Francisco, CA 94107, United States. By participating, you agree to Wikia’s inclusion of your first name, and the city or town where you live on a winners’ list if you are a winner. 7. Prizes. One (1) Grand Prize will be awarded in this Sweepstakes. The Grand Prize consists of a $250 Fandango gift card. Gift card is subject to certain terms and conditions as specified by issuers. 8. Publicity Grant. By entering, youI hereby irrevocably grants to Wikia the unrestricted, absolute, perpetual, worldwide right and license to use my your name, address, photograph, likeness, voice, biographical and personal background information, statements, and Sweepstakes entry, and, without limitation, any notes, photograph, film, or video or audio tape that may be taken of me you or of such materials (the foregoing, collectively, the “Content”), without further compensation, consideration, or notice or permission to me you or to any third party, and to reproduce, copy, modify, create derivative works of, display, perform, exhibit, distribute, transmit or broadcast, publicly or otherwise, or otherwise use and permit to be used the Content or any part thereof, whether alone or in combination with other materials (including but not limited to text, data, images, photographs, illustrations, and graphics, video or audio segments of any nature), in any media or embodiment now known or hereafter developed (including but not limited to any format of any computer-based, Internet-based, electronic, magnetic, digital, laser or optical-based media), in connection with any Partner (or its designee)’s advertising, promotion, publicity, trade, Sweepstakes or Sweepstakes promotions, activities, or materials. 9. Taxes. All taxes associated with the receipt or use of the prizes is the sole responsibility of each winner. Wikia reserves the right to withhold any taxes as required by applicable law. Prizes are not transferable. No substitutions (including for cash) are permitted, but Wikia reserves the right to substitute a prize of equal or greater monetary value to the prizes if for any reason any prize cannot be awarded as contemplated in these Official Rules. 10. Conditions of Participation. By submitting an entry for this Sweepstakes, you agree to abide by these Official Rules, and any decision Wikia makes regarding this Sweepstakes. Wikia reserves the right to disqualify from the Sweepstakes, and from any future contest or other promotion conducted by Wikia, and to take such other action as may be appropriate, any entrant or winner who, in Wikia’s reasonable suspicion, tampers with Wikia’s web site, the entry process, intentionally submits mechanical entries, violates these Official Rules, or acts in an unsportsmanlike or disruptive manner. 11. Disclaimer and Limitation of Liability. None of the Sweepstakes Entities make or give any representations or warranties of any kind, expressed or implied, regarding the Sweepstakes or any prize or any Entrant’s participation in the Sweepstakes. None of the Sweepstakes Entities shall be responsible or liable for any loss, damage, cost, or injury that arises from participation in the Sweepstakes or any winner’s use, misuse or inability to use any of the prizes or any parts thereof or from any occurrence, event or condition that is outside of their reasonable control and that affects the Sweepstakes or cause the Sweepstakes to be disrupted, suspended or corrupted. None of the Sweepstakes Entities shall be liable for any (i) late, lost, delayed, damaged, misdirected, incomplete, or unintelligible entries; (ii) telephone, electronic, hardware or software program, network, internet, or computer malfunctions, failures, viruses or difficulties of any kind; (iii) failed, incomplete, garbled, or delayed computer transmissions; or (iv) the downloading of any material in connection with this Sweepstakes. Wikia reserves the right, in its sole discretion and without prior notice, to suspend or cancel the Sweepstakes or alter the official rules if at any time a computer virus, technical problem, or other unforeseeable occurrence, event or condition alters or corrupts the administration of the Sweepstakes. 12. Release. By entering the Sweepstakes, each entrant releases and agrees to hold harmless each of the Sweepstakes Entities and each of their respective directors, officers, employees and agents from any liability whatsoever for any claims, costs, losses or damages of any kind (including, without limitation, those related to personal injury, death, damage to property, infringement of proprietary rights, rights of publicity or privacy or defamation), arising out of or in connection with: (i) entering the Sweepstakes; (ii) acceptance or use of any prize; or (iii) otherwise arising out of or relating to the Sweepstakes. 13. Privacy and Use of Promotion Information. Any personal information received by Wikia in connection with this Sweepstakes will be used solely in accordance with Wikia’s privacy policy, which can be found at http://www.wikia.com/Privacy_Policy. 14. Governing Law. These Official Rules and this Sweepstakes are governed by and controlled by the laws of the State of California, applicable to contracts made and performed therein without reference to the applicable choice of law provisions. All actions, proceedings or litigation relating hereto will be instituted and prosecuted solely within the State of California, San Francisco. The parties consent to the jurisdiction of the state courts of California and the federal courts located with such state and county with respect to any action, dispute or other matter pertaining to or arising out of this Sweepstakes. This Sweepstakes is subject to all applicable laws. Void where prohibited.